Bartz's FUN picnic
by the lovely dissidia characters
Summary: Bartz was on his way to have a nice solo picnic, until he saw Vaan. what will he do now...


"Oh… Cosmos, here i was about to enjoy a nice solo picnic and what do i find? my sexy friend Vaan! COSMOS i want to ride his dick"

Bartz stood, hiding behind a rock in the Lunar Subterrane. Straight up ahead was the EXTREMELY sexy stud Vaan. He had a well defined 6pac, nice strong biceps and from the looks of it a nice big dick. Bartz began to drool over himself, thinking to himself how good it would be if he could get fucked by his sexy, well hung friend.

"I need to get his attention casually. I KNOW!" Bartz said quite loudly. He looked over to see if Vaan heard. Apparently he didn't. Bartz exhaled. "I can get him to eat this food with me"

Bartz had planned on having a nice picnic in the moonlight, until he started creeping on Vaan.

"It's now or never" Bartz thought

"Hi Vaan! What's up?"

Vaan turned around, ready to attack but stopped upon seeing that it was Bartz. "oh hey Bartz, nothing much really just sitting out here enjoying the bright moonlight."

"Yes! Me too, so I was wondering if you'd like to have a picnic with me?" Bartz asked wiggling his tight body closer to Vaan's.

Vaan grinned, looking at Bartz's nice pecs through his shirt. "Sure" he said grabbing Bartz by his waist. "Let's go!"

Bartz had prepared some delectable food for himself. He had fresh strawberries drizzled in chocolate, Apple Pie with caramel sauce, Baked Potatoes with melted butter and Lobster with shrimp covered in seasoning.

"Wow Bartz! This looks so good!" Vaan said mouth watering at the food.

"Thanks, I made it myself and I brought some wine as well. Would you like some now?"

"Sure"

Bartz twisted the cap and BOOM! The wine just spilled all over the both of them.

"Aww maaaan!" Vaan said. "now my pants are stained" and without even a second thought, Vaan stripped his pants revealing that he had decided to go commando.

"Woah… your so BIG Vaan" Bartz said staring hungrily at the member right within his reach.

"Yeah I know… you want to have some fun?" Vaan looked over to Bartz with a grin on face.

Bartz stripped out his clothes in seconds and jumped into Vaans lap.

"You better fuck me hard" Bartz said while grinding his tight ass against Vaans dick.

Vaan grinned at Bartz, "don't worry, when I'm done with you, you wont be able to sit for a week!

Vaan began thrusting his large dick along Bartz's ass, while playing with his nipples. Bartz's was getting close, his orgasm coming quickly. "VA-Van stop teasing me and- Fuck me already!"

"Not yet" Vaan said with a smirk. He reached over to the food that was set out and brought a chocolate strawberry to Bartz's nipples. Bartz shivered when the cold strawberry touched his erect nipple.

"A-AHHH, Vaan I'm cumming!" Bartz screamed as he blew his load. 8 hot spurts of cum flew all over his and Vaan's pecs. Some even got in their hair. Vaan licked the strawberry before gently pushing it into his mouth. Bartz could feel himself getting hard again

"Are you ready for my big dick Bartz?"

"Yeah but first…"

Bartz leaned over and took Vaan's entire length into his throat. "AAA-AHHH, Fuck yeah Bartz, suck my Big Cock! Yeah!" Bartz licked up his friends shaft and tickled the head before plunging his mouth on the huge rod again.

"Your so-Fuc-fucking good at this Bartz"

With a light POP Bartz left Vaan's dick and looked up to him

"Thanks! It's my first time actually! But anyway before you fuck my ass, I need to be loosened up" Bartz wiggled his ass in the air.

"Waay ahead of you" With a snap of his fingers, Vann summoned a dildo slicked in lube. "I'll just shove this in and out of your ass while you suck me some more!

"OKAY" Bartz happily yelled before going back down on Vaan's monster cock. Vaan began to push the dildo in and out of Bartz's tight ass, causing little humms of pleasure to come out of Bartz's mouth which vibrated Vaan's dick.

Bartz pulled away from Vaan's cock and moaned "I think I'm about to cu-cum again! MHHHHHHMM HARDED, That's it I'm CUMMINGGGG!" he moaned out as his second load sprayed the ground.

"Alright" Vaan said taking the dildo out of Bartz. "Now you're ready for this monster"

He sat Bartz down on his 8 ½ in cock causing a long moaned to come out of both of them.

"move" Bartz commanded.

"Alright" Vaan began bouncing Bartz up and down on his big dick. He then leaned forward and captured one of Bartz's nipples directly in his mouth and began to suck and bite it, while he twisted and flicked the other.

AHHH-AAA-AHHHH! HARDER! DEEEPER! YEAH RIGHT THERE! Bsrtz was in pure ecstasy, his body was being fucked by one of cosmos's studs! It was defiantly a dream come true!

"Bartz, your so fucking tight! Feels so good!"

"FUCK! KEEP POUNDIND MY ASS VAAN! AAAH—AAAAAAAAAAAAH- I'M SO CLOSE!

"ME TOO BARTZ!

They both came in unison, Batz's load covering them both from head to toe and Vaan's dripping out of Bartz's ass.

"That was so fucking amazing!" Bartz moaned out. "you have to fuck me again!

Vaan looked over at Bartz. "Right now? I just pounded your ass for two hours! Arent you tired?" Bartz just smiled and wrapped his arms around Vaan's neck.

"Maybe I will be after another fuck" he said with a devious smile."and hey, maybe we can invite Firion or Squall this time, because I KNOW that you want to get fucked by those guys too."

"haha! Alright then it's a deal"

As they walked back to Cosmos's Throne Bartz couldn't help but smile, as he cooked up a nefarious plot to get both Squall and Firion tied down on their beds.


End file.
